FOR THE LOVE OF THE JOKER
by JOKER4CHAOS
Summary: GRAPHIC STORY OF HOW NOLAN-VERSE *JOKER AND HARLEY* MET.THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT.IT WAS LEFT SO OPEN I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!HA!THIS IS VERY DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER STORY AND I WAS SICK OF THE SAME TIRED ONE. SO I WROTE A NEW ONE. LIKE IT OR NOT!READ IT! J


**WELL HELLO.. I AM SUBMITTING AN EDITED VERSION OF THIS STORY. I ONLY WRITE NOLAN-VERSE JOKER(OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT) I DO HOPE YOU LIKE MY LITTLE DIFFERENT VERSION OF HOW *JOKER AND HARLEY* MET. IT IS QUITE DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER STORY THAT I HAVE READ! THERE IS NO ARKHAM ASYLUM HERE! MY NEED FOR ATTENTION MADE ME FINALLY WRITE A STORY! HA! (OH! THIS IS WHERE I AM SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS! I HATE MONEY ANYWAY! HA! OBVIOUSLY! BUT I DON'T "OWN" THE DARK KNIGHT...OH! BUT A CLOWN CAN DREAM CAN'T HE?) ENJOY OR NOT! EITHER WAY NA NA YOU STILL READ IT! **

***LIFE IS FUNNY THAT WAY...SPEAKING OF...YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I GOT THESE SCAR?* J**

**Out of the darkness that surrounded him, Jack awoke to sounds of the chains that were keeping his body rigid against a stone wall that was cold from the wetness that seeped over him and ran down his back steadily. He was completely naked and his forehead was resting on the unforgiving stone. He was deliciously dizzy, feeling as if he were spinning in this darkness. He could feel something that almost resembled pain however that sensation was so alien to him now, that he smiled to himself. Pain was usually so faint and when it did come, he enjoyed every minute of it. His eyes were almost swollen shut and he could taste the blood from his busted lips as his tongue darted out across them. He laughed to himself again scraping his face against the wall, itching the scars that long adorned his face. His hair was soaked from the water that ran from wall and sweat and hanging in his face, sticking to his face paint in places. He could hear nothing around him. There were no voices, no noises, nothing. He couldn't even remember how or when he got here. He didn't even know where**

_**here**_** was. He tried moving his legs only to find that his ankles were securely shackled to the wall with no length for movement. His wrists were shackled over his head making his body stretch into the shape of an X. He moved his head back and forth trying to focus his eyes on anything in the dark but to no avail. Wherever he was there, were no windows, no lights shown. He strained to recall anything that would clue him as to what led to his current predicament, but he still could remember nothing. **

"**Fuck," he whispered as the possibilities ran through his mind. **_**Maybe this was Arkham. Maybe Batman had threw him in some hole somewhere and threw away the key. Maybe Maroni had got the drop on him. **_

**He leaned his head back and tried to toss his hair out of his face, closing his eyes. He was so exhausted that within minutes his body went limp as he surrendered his weary mind to the horrific nightmares that always came with his sleep. He hated sleep, for that very reason.**

"_**Jack you little stupid fucker!" Young Jack could hear his mother trying to hold his father back from busting into the bathroom where she had left him to play in the tub before getting him out for bed. The door burst open as Jack saw his mother knocked out on the floor in the hall and put his young head down. Even at four years old so knew what was coming next. He felt the pop in his shoulder when his father yanked him out of the tub by his arm and screamed. But his father continued to drag him by his dislocated arm until they reached his room. He heard the door slam behind him as he scurried across the floor to escape the inevitable brutality that was about to ensue. His left arm wasn't moving and he heard his father's boots tread heavily towards him as he rolled under the bed. His bed was flung across the room without effort and he began to sob as he saw his father's eyes meet with his own. He felt the tug on his other arm as he was lifted off of the floor. His father dangled him out in front of him, smiling as he gritted his teeth and popped the right arm out of its' socket with one rough jolt. Jack wailed and was immediately dropped to the wooden floor beneath, his father laughing. He couldn't feel both of his arms and couldn't move them either. He just looked through his tears up at his father as he heard his mother beating on the locked door. He saw that familiar look in his father's eyes as he undid his jeans. "C'mere Jacky, c'mere."**_

**Jack sucked in air as the sensation of something touching his back startled him awake. He squinted his eyes as a bright light shone through an opening to his left. He could see the wall in front of him looking as if it came from some ancient dungeon smeared with white and red from his own face. He whipped his head back and forth trying to look behind him, as the foreign object touching him trailed down his spine. The only noise he could hear was the breathing from the mysterious person on the other end of whatever that was now rubbing on his ass cheek. Every fiber of his being begged to make a very vulgar objection, but he opted not to when he recognized the **_**object**_** tracing his butt was a knife. He knew the feeling of a knife as if it were a part of his own body. He twisted his head around to the left as much as he could but only could make out a figure cloaked by the dark. He felt the knife's point slightly dig into his shoulder blade. He giggled softly, but before he could silence himself, the stranger grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face into the stone, and held it there. He laughed out loud at this point. **

"**Fuck you," was all he could get out before he felt a needle being shoved into his neck. Almost instantly making him feel exhausted, he whispered "what…" and he passed out. **

**Back to the haunting dreams…**

"_**Jacky?" he heard his mother's sweet voice. "Oh I wonder where my Jacky has gone?" he could see her looking around for him as they played hide and seek. He was deep in the closet he but could see her moving outside the door. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle. How he loved when it was just his mom and him! She was so loving and laughed all the time, so different from when "HE" came home. Around the same time everyday her face drooped and her beautiful smile would fade. But not now, now was their time to play and laugh and forget the monster for a time. He crept slowly out from under the jackets and other things hanging in the closet to peek for his mother's shadow, which had disappeared. He looked under the door, no Mom. So he slowly opened the door and tried to quietly tiptoe out and he felt his mother scoop him up and shout "BOO!" They laughed together as she walked with him in her arms to the kitchen. "Alright kiddo, lunchtime. We'll go outside and play after lunch, k babe?" Little Jack nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you Jack…"**_

**Jack awoke this time alone in the dark again. He clenched his eyes shut trying to chase that delightful dream that didn't include the fiend that had been his father. Warm fresh blood was now flowing steady into his right eye. He blinked rapidly trying to keep it out as it trickled down his face. He shot his tongue out rapidly to catch it as dripped off of his scar. **_**Hmm salty. He he! **_

**He could feel that his whole body had been stretched even tighter to the wall that it seemed as if he were a rubber band stuck to the wall. **_**Punishment huh?**_** He had to piss so badly and could feel his dick pushing up against the rock. **_**Hmm… well whoever the fuck was spreading him out like Jesus Christ was probably going to off him anyway. So what the hell…**_

**He closed his eyes and felt the instant relief as he let go and let it trickle down the wall. "Ahh, fuck," he whispered hearing it drip onto the rock floor beneath, where his feet were barely touching. **_**Ha! I'm not house broken!**_

"**Feel good Joker?" he heard a soft female voice coming from behind him. The voice was so light and sounded amused. His emotions went from fury to curiosity to fury again.**

"**What in the hell am I doing here and who the fuck **_**are**_** you?" He growled in a menacing voice. "Bitch! Answer me!"**

**He heard light clicking of shoes walking slowly towards him, as he thrashed his head back and forth, looking for something, anything in the blackness. **_**Whoever this cunt is, she's got the nerve to be in here alone with me. There was no way some girl had gotten a hold of me. Maybe it was the mob and she was curious to see the Joker like an animal in a cage. Fucking Maroni…**_

"**Mmm, you sound like an animal, when you're angry," she said deviously as she paced back and forth in back of him.****She slowly approached him from behind. He growled and thrashed as much as his taut chains would let him. She put one hand on his shoulder softly and leaned close to his ear as he stopped fighting.**

"**No one even knows that you're here," she said slyly. He was panting now, anger coming from every pore. "Not even your precious Batman! I got you right from the squad car. Oh but **_**you**_** wouldn't remember that Joker! I made damn sure of it," she said tracing her finger nail down his spine as he hissed at her. **

"**Who the fuck **_**are**_** you?" he asked darkly, as he leaned his forehead against the wall again. **

**She giggled. "Oh, Joker, tell me, have you ever watched the movie **_**Misery?"**_

**He clenched his eyes tightly as she continued, laughing maliciously. **

"**Well Joker, what can I say, I'm your number one fan!" with that she strolled out the door. He kept his head still but peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the outline of her small frame. She had long blonde hair that he could see. She closed the door without turning, leaving him to his darkness. He heard the heavy door lock as it slammed shut.**

"**I'm going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" he yelled after her. He was answered by silence. Silence that was deafening. **

_**How long can she keep me like this? I've been hanging here for fuck knows how long. There was no light to tell. I'm starving! Sure on the street I eat when I can, but at least I eat for fuck's sake.**_

**He went over the night he had with old Batsy. He had left him to the swat boys. Ha! It took twelve of them, eleven after he stabbed one in the neck, to put him in that squad car. But he was well aware that the mob owned the police force in Gotham. This bitch had to be connected somehow. She had to be a cop or a mobbie. There was no one near him but cops when they strapped him to dolly and wheeled him out after his little fun with that cop. **_**Dumbass should know better than to put his hands on me! **_

**When he escaped, and he would, he would have so much fun with her. After he was done with his little interrogation of this one, he would find out who let her get access to him. If it was Maroni, hmm, then **_**he **_**could watch as **_**his family**_** was carved into pieces. Then he would set fire to him after giving him one last smile.**

_**Fucking Mobsters! They never learn not to mess with me!**_

**But he didn't even know who she was yet, or what she looked like except for the blonde hair. **_**She could be anyone! Fuck! If only I could remember anything past being slammed into the backseat. But no, nothing!**_

**He hung there now his wrists and ankles bloody from the old shackles, his muscles and bones being stretched. He was tired and so ravenous, that he would eat anything she gave him, unless starvation was her plan all along as a horrid means of killing him off. Well she was beyond stupid if she **_**actually**_** believed that he would just hang here and die without a fight! At that he heard a quiet clicking of heels, approaching the door. **_**How could he have not heard her approach before? Hmm, maybe it because this time he was listening for her.**_

**The door slowly creaked open and he turned his shaky head to the left and squinted to see if he could make her face out before she disappeared behind him to torment his weak body some more. All he could see was her figure, with the light flooding in behind her. She was thin he could see that as she put her arm up on the doorframe. She put her other hand on her hip, which was shapely, and made a light **_**tsk**_** noise. The light shone more of her shape than he liked at this point. **_**Oh how he hated her! **_**But a nice shape was an understatement and even his drained body betrayed him and he felt it strain against the stone, creating pain that he usually would have enjoyed. But not today. It was all the more reason to run ideas of new tortures through his tired mind.**_** Damn her!**_** He turned his face away from her in disgust, more of his body giving him away than her. He was never weak, especially from a woman. No woman power over him, and they never would. It amazed him sometimes how men let women lead them around by their dicks. He usually kept his kept his libido in check and if need be there were always whores around somewhere looking for a quick buck. It was a quick release and no woman hanging off his coat tails. **

**He turned his head towards her defiantly. She was still standing exactly where she had been almost as if she were frozen there. She sighed loudly and walked straight towards him and he was starting to slowly see her features, as his eyes were used to this darkness. Halfway to him he saw that she was a young woman which he guessed by the shape of that body. She kept walking slowly towards him until she was standing next to him, looking into his dark enraged orbs fixed on hers. He could see her eyes now even in the shadows. They were this light crystal almost ice blue color, with a strange curiosity that intrigued the infuriated Joker.**

**She saw now in the light that most of his makeup had run due to the damp room. His hair was soaked and making him look all the more terrifying. She looked at his prostrate body and doctor or no doctor she was infatuated since she first saw him torment the fake Batman on GCN. She decided after seeing his brutal eyes in the camera and hearing his chilling laugh that he wasn't going to Arkham. No way. She wanted him here. Yes, she had him chained here, but he had to learn to love her. She was convinced he would after awhile. She would find a way to still keep him under lock and key but find a more comfortable way.**

_**He would be thankful, and maybe she could make some progress. She was a physiatrist. She knew the whole Stockholm syndrome. She researched and studied it for her thesis. Knowing the Joker was incredibly intelligent, almost a genius. This would be work! But he was so worth it!**_

**Her eyes traveled all over his body over and over until she finally met his furious dark ones. **_**He was here and he was staying here**_**. His naked body was wet from sweat that glinted off his lean muscled body as he shivered. **_**Nice ass, Joker!**_** She noticed now that he was erect and it sent shivers up her spine. **_**Obsessed, yes, she was obsessed.**_

"**Are you fucking done?" he said darkly. He had been watching her blue eyes look ever his naked body. She had been staring at him for minutes now and it was getting weird even for him. He was beginning to feel like an art exhibit hanging on the wall. "Look whoever you are, I'm not a fern! I can't survive on AIR! I'm famished." She continued to look into his face. Even with his extensive scars, God, he was beautiful!**

_**Damn she is pretty hot. Her young face is quite beautiful. That will make killing her slowly that much more fun! Ha! But for now, food!**_

**She leaned in closer to his face, almost looking as is she were going to kiss him. That was it! Pretty or not, "Are you fucking deaf? Feed me GODAMN IT!" he screamed. That seemed to snap her out of her little daze. **

"**Oh, yeah. I'll go get you something. I'm not letting you down, if that is what you're thinking? I'll feed you and maybe loosen the shackles, ok?"She said lightly but firm. What was her angle? He still wondered who had hired her.**

"**Fine, just go get the food right?" he said looking in her eyes and saw that deep curiosity there. What was going on here? Maybe he had gone too long without food or standing on solid ground but he could have sworn he saw something in those eyes of hers that just wasn't right. She turned on her heels quickly and rushed to the door, stopping briefly. She put her hands on the doorframe without turning towards him, "Joker, I'm Harleen Quinzel. But to you," she said with an excited rush of air. "To you, I'm Harley Quinn." she giggled and rushed off, leaving the door open. He saw a set of stairs at the end of a hallway. This was the only room he could make out.**

_**Food at last! Harley Quinn, huh? A harlequin. To you, Harley Quinn. Why? **_

**He immediately looked down at his hardened body part and chuckled. "JUDAS!"**


End file.
